Sólido como una Droga
by iluvendure
Summary: Una pequeña serie de relatos cortos basados en Dragon Ball y en otros mundos de Akira toriyama, con el amor y sus facetas como telón de fondo, y con una fuerte carga de crack pairing. Estas parejas no serán las favoritas de muchos, pero si el amor es una droga, posiblemente el crack pairing no logra colmar todas las ansias de deseo, pero si puede ser muy adictivo...
1. Snow x Hatchan

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

Una pequeña presentación.

Hace tiempo que abandone el fanon de Dragon Ball porque pensé que mis ideas eran demasiado raras y no aportaban algo que los lectores necesiten. Y sigo pensándolo. Pero, últimamente, tras actualizar una historia, yo vi que había algunas personas que todavía pensaban que yo tenía algo que contar. Y por eso, he pensado en escribir algunas de estas ideas, en pequeñas historias, y al menos, aunque son cuentos muy cortos, alguien podrá disfrutarlos de forma rápida. Soy una gran amante del crack pairing, pero únicamente cuando está buen hecho y ambos "enamorados "mantienen su personalidad. Porque creo que a veces, es lindo ver el punto de vista de otra posible pareja para un personaje. A veces, funciona y a veces no. Muchas de estos relatos serán crack pairing, pero espero que eso no asuste a nadie, solo es otra visión de las cosas.

* * *

 **Después** **del Invierno (Snow x Hatchan)**

Esa helada fue la más dura que la gente podía recordar. Durante un tiempo, el pueblo vivió en casi absoluto aislamiento por miedo a la congelación y el glaciar de la montaña, cual monstruo mitológico, parecía haber devorado al sol.

Pero como cualquier terrible mal, la primavera empezó a despertar bajo el manto blanco, y las penas dieron paso a las fiestas regionales y a las bodas. Fue entonces, a finales del último mes invernal, cuando el androide con el número 17 decidió que su estancia en la aldea Jingle había llegado a su fin. Ya era hora de volver a caminar solo.

—Te aceptarían, si das una oportunidad a ellos… — habló su pariente de laboratorio, forjado también en una ciencia que pretendía fusionar la carne con el metal, pero tan diferente a él como el invierno y el verano.

Un surcado rostro de cicatrices dejaba claro la pobre tecnología de antaño, pues cuando el 8 fue creado, cada parte de su cuerpo fue cosida manualmente, igual que una manta de retales. En los tiempos del 17 y su gemela, las partes de un androide se soldaban con la perfección de un láser a gran temperatura, sin una sola sutura visible en la inmaculada piel.

El modelo nuevo se rió al oír al otro, pero no había maldad en la reacción, simplemente lo encontraba gracioso. El número 8, tan paciente y bondadoso como grotesco, parecía querer olvidar que, durante estos largos meses, los aldeanos miraban la beldad fría del hombre de iris cristalino igual que si un lobo intentara vestir de cordero y andar entre ellos:

— Bueno, supongo que sí… Mas, no sería divertido. Me han hecho para ser temido, y me gusta que me teman.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé — dijo el número 17, colocando el rifle en su hombro tras comprobar que no faltaban balas. Si llevaba ropa de invierno no era por el frío, podía sentirlo pero no sufrirlo. Simplemente lo hacía por su ocurrente y maliciosa personalidad: Era como llevar un coche, escuchar música, o perseguir a un hombre para matarlo… Encontraba chistoso el poder aparentar ser como los demás—. Creo que no necesito estar con las personas como tú, o como mi hermana, o al menos por ahora. Y eso está bien. Dale recuerdos a tu moza pelirroja de mi parte: No le soy simpático y supongo que por eso no ha querido despedirse.

Las mejillas se encendieron con un cortocircuito, y casi el llamado 8 se vio como cualquier hombretón normal, tartamudeando por culpa del lenguaje del amor:

— ¿Qué?... Error… No...No ser mía.

En su mente de computadora, mezcla imperfecta de hardware y neuronas, todavía anidaba el recuerdo de esa noche demasiado fría; donde ella actuó no como la niña del pasado que tanto quería proteger, sino como la mujer misteriosa que era ahora y a la que no siempre comprendía. Mientras el viento aullaba igual que una jauría, y la leña del fuego se consumía, el silencio de Snow fue una extraña invitación, y él se dejó llevar porque el procesador de sus acciones no podía ejecutar toda la nueva información; abrumadora, dulce y tierna información: Los besos furtivos y voraces, el placer de la caricia tímida; o los extraños gemidos que brotaron de igual forma, tanto del cuello rosado femenino como de la carcasa metálica que imitaba a un hombre… O la extraña idea que lo atormentaba, tras descubrí que su creador había tenido el retorcido sentido del humor de crear un androide completamente "funcional"…

Todo ese importante momento tuvo un significado tan hermoso como un copo de nieve.

Mas, ¿Cómo sus circuitos podrían ser capaces de asimilarlo, si él se sentía tan indigno de Snow y de todo lo que ella representaba al verse como una mala copia de la humanidad?

El hombre apuesto volvió a sonreír. Realmente era delicioso ver la perturbación en el rostro de su igual.

— ¿No es? que raro. Por como he visto que ella te mira, "señor alcalde", yo diría que no piensa lo mismo que tú... Si bien, que sabré yo. Sólo soy una maquina.

Después, con paso torpe sobre la nieve y silbando, se alejó de la aldea. No miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez aunque el modelo antiguo se despidió con la mano.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Aunque parezca un poco inapropiado (después de todo Snow fue una niña pequeña cuando Hatchan "Octavio" el androide se conocieron), siempre he sentido que ellos serian una pareja muy interesante, como Krilin y el numero 18, condenados a que el paso del tiempo termine volviendo vieja a Snow y muera, mientras Hatchan siempre permanecerá inmutable como una maquina. No me parece tan descabellado que ella y él acaben sintiendo algo mas profundo que la amistad, y por eso he escrito esto. Yo desearía que existieran más relatos de ellos como pareja.

En algunas traducciones del manga, el androide número 8 tiene una forma muy particular de hablar "Yo no querer", pero en otras representaciones, como en el anime, tiene una forma diferente de hablar. Por tanto, he tratado de ser sutil con esto.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure ©


	2. Raditz x Princess Snake

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **El Paraíso (Raditz x Princess Snake)**

Algunas almas de los difuntos que han pecado y asesinado tienen el "privilegio" de conservar su cuerpo, porque en el Infierno son victimas de un castigo perpetuo para toda la eternidad. Y este castigo no era lo que el difunto Raditz esperaba.

Ciertos viejos de su pueblo le hablaron de amplios salones y comida en abundancia, dónde los grandes luchadores de Vegeta beben y proclaman sus hazañas en vida. Si bien, el palacio sobre el infierno, encima del camino con forma de culebra sinuosa, no se ve tan malo (sobretodo tras escapar del tormento sin fín de los ogros).

— ¿No querrías quedarte conmigo? — le invita la señora de la casa, una criatura tan asombrosa que únicamente en un sueño puede existir. Aunque, los sueños de los saiyajins se componen de campos de batalla y sangre—. Este lugar es muy tedioso sin ninguna compañía masculina...

— Me parece bien, por ahora —dice Raditz y sonríe orgulloso.

Su corazón de guerrero le dice que merece todo esto y más. ¿No han sido largos esos años sirviendo a un príncipe sin tierra, uno que no desea devolver el esplendor de los saiyajin? ¿Y que otra cosa le ha dado la Vida? Un hermano que ha olvidado y deshonrado su propio origen. Si no hay salones de gloria, al menos tiene una diosa pervertida y extremadamente rica que le ofrece el Paraíso.

Pero, en pocos días, Raditz se aburre. No está acostumbrado a la comodidad, él es un hombre con el cielo frío como abrigo y con el espacio como patria. Aun así se queda. La dama sabe atarlo. Cada día, los placeres son mayores, aunque él la penetra sin compasión y sin importarle si Jadōshin disfruta. No le debe consideración a una dama que no es una guerrera, por muy diosa que sea. Una mujer sólo es una mujer y él únicamente ha respetado a su madre.

Por otro lado, su instinto de supervivencia le habla.

" _Vigila, algo no va bien"_

Sabe que la belleza es ilusoria, igual que un cristal mellado.

Pero él no quiere escuchar, al ver que la dama es impresionante de mil formas diferentes. Nunca conoció una reina, o plebeya, comparable a Jadōshin, a pesar de todos los planetas que visitó mientras respiraba.

¿Y qué puede ir mal en una casa llena de débiles y pusilánimes señoras, cada una de ellas desviviéndose en contentar todos sus caprichos?

El tiempo transita trabado en el reino de los muertos…

La casa ya no es tan acogedora. Huele como los jugos gástricos de un lagarto. Igual que pez abierto en canal, no hay ventilación alguna, y los vapores que extrañamente confundió con el delicioso incienso son ahora insoportables. Los muebles se ven desgastados, las paredes permanecen sucias y lagrimean por los efluvios, y la belleza de las féminas ha menguado. Han dejado de ser apetecibles, parecen animales. Y las oye sisear a su espalda, entre las esquinas purulentas, y retorcer sus caderas como si creyeran ser sierpes. Casi parecen reírse de él, pero eso sería una autentica estupidez.

¿Quién osaría?

— Más vino— exige a las criadas sin ningún miramiento, emborrachándose para no pensar que se siente como una alimaña en un laberinto. No comprende muy bien porque piensa eso, después de todo, el vino es de primera calidad—. Se acabó, me voy de tu casa.

La Princesa Serpiente no responde y eso lo enfurece. Antes, su parloteo femenino y amoroso constante le sacaba quicio, y sentía el deseo de arrancarle de cuajo la lengua bífida. Pero el silencio es aún peor. Enfatiza esa extraña falta de beldad que se ha adueñado de ella y que cada día se vuelve más patente.

— Eres una tipeja descuidada. Mírate, ¿Por qué estás escamosa? Has empezado aburrirme.

— Tú también me aburres, Raditz.

— Vaya, me alegro que no montes una escena. Es lo mejor — responde él con una sonrisa de hielo. Casi encuentra encantador que ella ha dejado de fingir—. Fue divertido, mas yo no te debo nada y tú no me debes nada. Adiós.

El saiyajin no puede avanzar, las grandes puertas no se abren.

Ahora se ven idénticas a las fauces de un dragón con colmillos inoculadores. Son dientes espeluznantes, que emergen de encías tenebrosas, como agujeros negros; pues la oscuridad se ha adueñado del palacio, y la alfombra roja bailotea cual lengua húmeda y luctuosa. Donde había sirvientas, ahora sólo quedan marañas ensortijadas y grasientas que rectan por el suelo.

Raditz adopta la posición de combate. Oye la sombría voz de su amante replicar en todos los pasillos:

— ¿Cómo es tu alma, bomboncito mío?

— El alma de un guerrero, bruja. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Para saber como debería acompañarla ahora que me la voy a comer.

… …

—En el fondo, fue un dulce caballero. Tal y como me gustan— dice la bella de piel turquesa, voraz reina del alcázar de los espejismos, la eterna habitante solitaria sobre el Camino de la Serpiente.

De nuevo, toca esperar la llegada una nueva conquista, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar un alma predestinada que llene su vacío. Por eso, se peina los tirabuzones maravillosos, como llamas escarlatas, y baña sus mejillas de porcelana con colorete. Nunca olvida pulir los colmillos.

Siempre encuentra hermosura en un hombre.

Y cuando no la encuentra, se lo come.

Antes de llamar a una de sus muchas criadas, eructa disimuladamente. Porque los huesos de Raditz continúan disolviéndose en los ácidos de su estomago.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Muchos fans se ha preguntado sobre que pasó con Raditz tras su viaje al mundo de los muertos, pero para mí, la teoría más divertida (de las muchas que existen) es ésta: **La Princesa Serpiente Jadōshin se lo comió** , con alma y cuerpo incluidos. Lo siento por sus fans. Por supuesto, esto sólo es la teoría. En el manga, tristemente la bella damisela no existe (aunque debería porque es uno de esos personajes femeninos bastante atípicos e interesantes que a veces aparecían en el anime). Seguramente, Toriyama rescatará de alguna manera el personaje del hermano de Son Goku para su serie fanservice por excelencia, Dragon Balll Super. Pero, yo prefiero imaginar este final, porque me hace más gracia.

Ya veis, no es un cuento muy romántico XD

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure ©


	3. Bra x Pan

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **El peor de los Tiempos (Bra x Pan)**

Esos hijos del hielo llegaron de improviso igual que la escarcha.

Eran los descendientes sanguíneos del rey Cold y de sus dos terribles vástagos, seres conquistadores, seres sin moral, los cuales sólo conocen una ley: La suya propia. Y los que pretenden desafiarlos, dejan de existir. Así de cruel es su dictamen.

Llegaron en sus naves siderales, barcazas de la muerte, y vencieron a los héroes terrestres uno por uno, sin piedad, gracias a sus aliados del otro mundo: Los demonios de Makai.

Ellos, a cambio de las almas de todos los muertos bajo la mano de los descendientes del Rey Cold, obraron una magia que cambió los estatutos conocidos en el universo. Lograron el poder para obrar su voluntad. Lo bueno se volvió malo, lo que era hermoso se volvió feo. Esa era la magia de Makai, extraña y negra igual que el cenagal más lóbrego. Con las almas engordándolos como los gusanos que eran, los demonios masacraron a los dioses y ocuparon sus tronos, hasta la punta más alta de la creación. Mataron a todos, menos a uno.

Ese fue Wiss, el maestro de los maestros, destinado a salvarse del holocausto divino, aunque más le habría valido morir con los otros. Ahora, no es otra cosa que una marioneta. Un mortífero reflejo de muerte y hermosura totalmente distinto del hombre afeminado de piel azulada que tanto amaba la gastronomía; porque en su frente, su aciaga frente, está grabada la siniestra M negra. La letra que dice que él y su voluntad pertenecen a los habitantes de Makai.

¿Puedes imaginarlo? Ese es el horror que Pan y Bra vivieron.

Eran muy niñas entonces (cuando las naves y la silueta del hombre celeste inmortal eclipsaron el sol) y lo que llegan a recordar es como un mal sueño.

Ojala lo fuera. Lo desean con todas sus fuerzas sin que la otra lo sepa, porque al cerrar los parpados cada noche, ambas sueñan con su infancia y ven a sus amigos y familiares amados. Pero, lo que vivieron no fue un sueño.

La pesadilla es la única realidad.

Su realidad.

La Tierra no existe.

Esas dos razas sin entrañas se unieron para crear el infierno perpetuo. Un infierno que se extiende desde el Mas allá, dónde ahora los demonios mandan, hasta alcanzar el plano mortal, que es el dominio de los vástagos de Freezer y Cooler: Por eso la Tierra, el planeta que dio a los supervivientes de Vegeta un hogar, estaba condenada desde el principio. Desapareció en la inmensidad del cosmos envuelta en fuego y dolor, visto y no visto. Y únicamente quedó el despojo de un mar de asteroides, pequeños reflejos de la agonía de un mundo que desapareció en las llamas igual que la ceniza de una fogata.

Para Pan, que sujetó la mano de su amiguita mientras la nave de salvación se iba alejando de todo lo que ambas conocían, lo ocurrido fue algo demasiado rápido.

Demasiado rápido y sin justicia.

Ella misma supone que esa es la razón que le impide aceptarlo: Es la mayor, y sabe que debería estar intentando ser responsable, guarecerse y proteger a Bra toda costa, porque ella es lo único que le queda. Pero no puede. Algo en su alma le dice que no debe parar la lucha mientras aún quede un vestigio de esperanza. Es triste y tonto pensar así, sólo tiene dieciocho años. Dios mío, dieciocho, se dice rápido. Debería pensar en besos, mas únicamente sobrevive para entrenar, para hacerse fuerte como su abuelo. Fuerte como el padre de Bra, que se mantuvo en pie incluso convertido en cadáver calcinado.

Así es Pan, algo terca como su abuela. No lo puede remediar y sonríe un poco, al pensar que no quiere aceptar este final para la historia de su corta vida.

Ella busca la batalla, aunque Bra piensa que busca la venganza.

Bra nunca se ríe. Incluso se enfada cuando ve alegría en su amiga, sin darse cuenta que ejecuta el mismo mohín que Bulma hacía cuando perdía la paciencia. Con diecisiete recién cumplidos, ella piensa ¿Qué motivos tenemos para una sonrisa? No les ha quedado más que recuerdos. Y encima, la muy burra de Pan quiere volver y desafiar a los invencibles, como si creyera que ambas son la última esperanza. ¿La ultima esperanza para quién? No existe las esferas del dragón, no existe una casa a la que volver, no están los hermoso animales de su abuelito amaba tanto. No existen ni las almas de sus familiares esperándoles en el paraíso…

— Deberíamos encontrar el planeta Namek. Ellos nos ayudarían, si todavía tienen sus esferas… — siempre Pan empieza esta conversación, queriendo fundir la roca simbólica que recubre a su única compañera.

— Ya basta — le responde Bra, trabajando en los motores a reacción que no paran de dar problemas. Nunca levanta la vista —. Ni siquiera sabemos si fueron o no exterminados

— A lo mejor no, nosotras sobrevivimos…

— No pienso buscar dragones a lo largo de galaxias muertas.

… …

Me preguntas ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al Espacio sideral siendo unas criaturas? fue por pura casualidad: La salvación vino de un pueblo vagabundo y sin hogar, victimas de igual manera de los conquistas de Freezer. Los nómadas estelares de Zeshin las acogieron sin preguntar; y ambas adoptaron sus costumbres, su modo de sobrevivir y su tecnología de ocultamiento, la cual los hace ser parias ladrones a los ojos del imperio del hielo. Entre Zeshin y su gente se sienten comprendidas, todos ellos fueron niños sin hogar, y saben lo que es perder el planeta de origen….

Porque Bra y Pan están padeciendo hoy lo mismo que sus ancestros…

La humanidad terrícola ha desaparecido igual que los Saiyajins.

Son huérfanas.

No huérfanas de un mundo, sino de dos, las últimas hijas de una raza mestiza bajo la suerte, o la maldición, de escapar en lo poco que duró el exterminio.

Viajan en una destartalada nave tan dura como ellas mismas: Duermen juntas como hermanas y viven de la caza de bestias en los distintos mundos habitables, aunque a veces, por dinero, roban en los cruceros siderales de sus enemigos y hacen contrabando de armas. Todo es válido para sobrevivir. De igual manera, puerilmente desafiantes, se atreven a entrar disfrazadas a las ciudades conquistadas, y allí ven de primera mano lo que ocurre con los prisioneros, esos memos atrevidos que quisieron desafiar a los descendientes de Cold y a sus aliados sobrenaturales. Los castigos son de una brutalidad sin sentido, carente de toda lógica e imposibles de describir con palabras humanas. … Solamente con la jerga negra de Makai.

Bra dice que es asqueroso mirar, incluso cierra sus ojos azules. Pero Pan siempre mira. Es un recordatorio, un recordatorio de porque ellas deben luchar hasta el final.

Pero ella no es tan perseverante como parece: Muchas noches, cuando cree que Bra está profundamente dormida, se deja llevar por la desesperación. En silencio, sin un mínimo gemido y con lágrimas minúsculas. Llora, porque tiene dieciocho años y el universo le parece demasiado grande, y sin el menor sentido. Todo es demasiado confuso, demasiado gélido, y se siente demasiado sola porque es incapaz de hablar de ello con la única persona que no quiere perder, a pesar de que ésta duerma a su lado:

— Abuelito, por favor — intenta hablar en su interior con el Más Allá, sabiendo que es imposible. Todas las almas han sido devoradas y el juzgado de Enma es un desierto—. Dime que debo hacer: Yo quiero ser fuerte como lo eras tú. Pero no sé serlo. No puedo serlo: Yo quería vivir tus aventuras; luchar contra malvados y descubrir misterios, conocer adivinas y viajar en nubes voladoras. Si bien, ésta no es ese tipo de aventura; es mi pesadilla y no sé como escapar de ella. No puedo vencer…

Eso hace, sin saber que Bra la escucha siempre, en la falsa duermevela, y que su corazón le late en la misma pauta. Pero ella también tiene miedo. Miedo a que, si alienta a Pan a luchar tanto como Bra realmente quiere, la pierda para siempre.

… …

—Esto debe terminar: Te vas a matar tú sola. ¿No lo entiendes?

Bra siente que ha perdido la paciencia. Es el colmo.

Este último entrenamiento, que se asemeja a un suicidio, ha dejado a su compañera en los límites de su fuerza. La chica de ojos claros está cansada de recostar a la otra y de curar heridas. Ya no aguanta tener que velar por alguien que pronto repetirá la misma cantinela.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte, te prometo que seré más cuidadosa — dice Pan, ya de nuevo sintiéndose plena, proyectando en su mente la manera de seguir en su afán de volverse más fuerte —. Se que parece una locura, mas siento que estoy logrando resultados. Y me has curado muy bien, ya no me duele nada, ¿ves?

— No, no te curare más, Pan. Me voy — la mirada de Bra es pozo oscuro cuando dice su sentencia. Hay una mochila a sus pies, que su amiga nunca vio hasta ahora— He arreglado una segunda nave, aunque sólo tiene capacidad para una persona. Estoy harta de verte desperdiciar la vida como si no valiera nada.

— ¿Me vas a dejar? — mientras se incorpora del lecho, una fría cama con un pobre colchón, la voz de Pan es casi un quejido.

A pesar de todo, tiene una extraña fuerza, capaz de desgarrar en el interior de ambas jóvenes. Tanto que Bra, que nunca llora, empieza a hacerlo:

— ¿Y que quieres que haga, so tonta? Dímelo, si tienes agallas — exige, avergonzada por no lograr detener las lágrimas que delatan debilidad. En su ser anida el orgullo de la realeza, pero una vez que ha empezado, siente que no es capaz de parar —. ¿No ves que me estoy muriendo cada vez que te veo sacrificarte por algo tan estúpido? Hemos perdido, lo único que podemos hacer es sobrevivir. ¿No entiendes que, si te mueres, yo también me querré morir? Eres lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa.

— Por eso mismo tengo que hacerlo. Porque aún te tengo a ti y debo darte un lugar mejor. Aunque tú no quieras combatir, yo debo seguir.

Bra no encuentra respuesta. Nota en su cabello turquesa mal cortado deslizarse los dedos de seda de la joven morena, su amiga, su hermana, su igual. La única persona que le importa en ese universo descuartizado, la cual parece querer peinarla sin lograr un buen resultado. Es un gesto hermoso; si bien, por alguna razón, incomoda a ambas y no se atreven a mirarse a la cara durante minutos:

— Nos lo han quitado todo, pero no sólo a nosotras: Hay muchos que están sufriendo. Sufren en millones de estrellas… El señor Zeshin y su gente, los nameks, si todavía viven… No es justo ¿No lo ves? — Pan habla tras el silencio. Es sincera por fin, delante de la otra. Y aunque no se siente ni sabia ni poderosa, ella intenta serlo. Ella intentaría ser cualquier cosa que Bra necesitara, aunque no sabe muy bien porqué —. Esos desalmados lagartos se están comiendo todo nuestro universo sin ningún miramiento, se han atrevido a traicionar a los dioses para que los demonios reinen. Y, aunque creas que soy una egoísta y una boba, yo debo intentar vencerles hasta el final. Porque eso es lo que mi abuelo habría hecho. O mi papá, o el tuyo. O el señor Piccolo. Yo siento que si luchó, hasta el último aliento, es como si todos ellos estuvieran a mi lado, apoyándome. Es como si volvieran de entre los muertos, dándome su fuerza y su consejo. Entonces yo me siento viva de verdad, porque sé que causa es noble y valdrá la pena morir por ello. No es justo existir de esta manera, subsistiendo y teniendo miedo…

Después añade, aunque su fonética desentona por las emociones encontradas, quebrándose igual que la cuerda de un violín roto.

— No quiero que mueras, Bra: Nunca he dicho una verdad más grande que esa. Si te mueres, yo no tendría ni una sola razón para continuar. Pero si vivimos que sea dignamente. Y si nos morimos, también.

— Eres una idiota.

Las dos jóvenes se abrazan y Bra sabe que no se irá. No puede hacerlo y no quiere hacerlo.

Ha perdido.

Sabe que desde hoy, ella empezará a entrenar con Pan, cada día y a la misma hora. Porque Bra tiene que aceptar la verdad que anidaba en su cuerpo y quería encubrir: Su corazón suena al mismo compás que el corazón de Pan, y éste le pide la lucha. Las dos son humana y saiyajins a la vez, y si han de morir, morirán siendo eso y nada más.

Usarían su inteligencia y su fuerza de la mejor de las maneras. Quede esperanza o no. La empresa no sería fácil, necesitarían tiempo: Lo primero, buscarían el planeta Namek con la ayuda de los nómadas de Zeshin. Después, ya verían. Pasos cortos… El universo era grande, enorme, y hay voces que proclaman venganza y rebelión. Sólo es necesario buscarlas.

De pronto, notan una corriente eléctrica y se separan. Ninguna está segura de cómo ha ocurrido, y quien lo empezó, pero el beso no fue medroso. No es el beso que dos niñas que se han criado como hermanas se habrían dado. El sabor que dejaba era doloroso, como un latigazo; pero de igual forma sabía a deseo reprimido, a necesidad y a alegría renovada. Se puede definir como el dejillo que tendría esa fuerza maravillosa que dicta la unión de los cuerpos celestes, aunque ellas no tienen la experiencia para reconocerla.

En esa semi oscuridad que las envuelve, en el interior de una hosca nave espacial de segunda mano, las dos chicas se contemplan de nuevo, viéndose la una a la otra como si fuese la primera vez. Luego, llega el segundo beso. Más directo, más profundo, más violento; tanto que las piernas fallan y necesitan tumbarse.

Es muy difícil distinguir la felicidad en el peor de los tiempos. Pero, cuando se tiene la suerte de hallarla, hay que agarrarla con todas las fuerzas.

El significado no importa.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Dragon ball es una serie shonen, cierto; a pesar de todo, aparecen personajes femeninos con mucha carisma que son muy amados por los fans, como Bulma, Chi-chi o Baba la adivina. Mas, tristemente, en algunos mangas suele ocurrir que estos personajes se convierten en meras sombras de lo que fueron una vez que se han enamorado (no siempre, ojo, no todos los autores son iguales).

Esto es una opinión personal, es una sensación que tengo y no tenéis que compartir: Al final, las mujeres se convierten en el interés romántico del héroe y ellas han de demostrar constantemente que son la mejor elección, que son almas gemelas, y algunas simplemente dejan de ser el personaje que fueron para ajustarse a lo que esperáramos que sea. Al final, exceptuando honrosas excepciones como Bulma y Chi-chi (que el mal genio y una personalidad completamente definida las salvan del desastre), muchas se convierten en la aburrida esposa japonesa casi perfecta (algo que le ocurrió a Videl). Y que coste que no tengo ningún problema con las esposas japonesas, algunas bien escritas son increíbles como Kasumi Tendo.

Incluso (a pesar de que en Japón puede ser considerados abiertos en este tema, y más tolerantes que otros países) a veces, la homosexualidad femenina está muy enfocada al placer del hombre (el hentai), y casi siempre es muy raro ver ésta de una forma natural en un manga para hombres jóvenes, porque las mujeres son o sus madres o sus intereses amorosos. El manga shojo es posiblemente la única fuente donde aparece el Yuri de una forma más natural (dependiendo del autor), o en los mangas para un público ya adulto que busca historias más profundas.

No creo que veamos una relación amorosa natural entre dos mujeres en Dragon ball, y si lo vemos, muy posiblemente será una parodia (no pongo la mano en el fuego por si acaso, porque los tiempos cambian). Eso no es malo, no es un manga enfocado en las relaciones humanas complejas, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos crear historias que vayan un poco más allá. Con esta historia he querido ir por otros derroteros. No sé si lo he conseguido. Ahora, solamente quiero deciros que, si respetáis la esencia maravillosa de la historia y lo que representan los personajes, no hay nada que no se pueda hacer. El amor es amor, bajo todas las formas, y se encuentra en los peores momentos.

Es muy difícil escribir sobre un futuro alternativo, porque los personajes deben cambiar ligeramente. Además de que no hay mucha información de Pan y Bra, más allá de GT, todavía son libros cerrados, pero he tratado de dar algo de Vegeta en Bra, como algo de la familia de Goku en Pan. Y, aunque es muy tonto decirlo, se me han escapado algunas lágrimas mientras escribía el discurso de Pan, cuando ella menciona que, al luchar, siente que su familia muerta está junto a ella. A veces, soy un poco pueril XD No voy a escribir muchas historias más, porque voy a dejar el fanon. Pero de vez en cuando subiré alguna cosita.

También, esta historia es un poco más oscura porque estamos en Halloween Felices días para recordar a los muertos.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


	4. Umigame x PiePie

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Aletas (Umigame x PiePie)**

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? — preguntó la chica, tan agraciada como todas las de su especie; extrañamente moderna con su cortísima camiseta y su peinado de peluquería repleto de sal —. Creí que la noche que pasamos juntos en la hondonada de la marisma significó algo para ti.

— Por supuesto que sí: Pero yo tengo una obligación con el hombre sabio que vive en esta casa — contestó su amante, sonando demasiado pausado y fatigoso…Como si supiera que no estaba siendo justo con ella: él estaba tomado el veredicto final por los dos, intentando olvidar que ella también tenía opinión en el juego del amor —. Tienes que entenderlo, PiePie, no puedo dejarlo todo atrás para vivir de ocio por los siete mares… No soy el adecuado para ti, mírame, hay demasiada diferencia de edad…

— Tengo casi quinientos años, no soy ninguna boba…

— Yo tengo más de mil. Tengo hijos, huevos por eclosionar…

— ¡Tú nunca mencionaste hijos!

— Bien, ahora te lo digo.

La gran cola de pez no tardó en dejar una huella dolorosa y ardiente en el rostro de la tortuga, la cual se tambaleó como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Mas no hubo replica, él sabía que se lo merecía. Con la cabeza gacha, Umigame empezó alejarse de su más reciente conquista, arrastrando todo el pesado cuerpo por la blanca playa en dirección a Kame house.

La sirena lo observó con la mirada envenenada, pero aún había anhelo en sus palabras:

— Me has utilizado… Nunca volveré amar — y la aleta brillante se perdió en el oleaje. Sólo una vez miró hacía atrás, altiva y a la par esperanzada, poco dispuesta a renunciar a los sentimientos forjados en las calidas tardes de verano que pasaron juntos. Al no ver lo que buscaba, desapareció en el azul del mar, igual de salado que la tristeza en su rostro.

— Lo harás, querida, ya lo harás… — remarcó Umigame, sintiéndose por dentro tan desgastado como su ajado caparazón. A pesar de la larga vida que había experimentado, estas decisiones nunca eran fáciles, y con ellas, siempre se iba un algo hermosos de lo que "pudo haber sido"…

Mientras todo esto ocurría, las afinadas pupilas de Krilin no se perdieron ni el más ínfimo detalle. Tal era el asombro, que los dedos le fallaron y el cesto de la ropa acabó estampándose contra el suelo:

—No puedo creerlo…

— Oye, me parece que la ropa se te va a llenar de arena — le habló uno de los misterioso habitantes de la ínfima isla del maestro marcial, un cocodrilo que nadie sabía de dónde vino; fiel amantes de las lentes ahumadas, de la cerveza sin alcohol y de broncear su verde piel bajo el tropical sol—. Bah, ya veras que tendrás que volver a lavarla…

Pero el monje joven, casi un adolescente que pronto participaría por segunda vez en el torneo de las artes marciales, no tenía la mente para atender a palabras (y menos, a las de un lagarto holgazán, el cual nunca movía sus escamosas posaderas de la hamaca playera). En su cabeza redonda cual bola de billar, la imagen de los dos amantes se había apoderado de él, y la envidia hizo un pequeño agujero que alimentaba a su soledad y a sus sueños todavía sin cumplir…

Porque, aun teniendo la vida por delante; le deprimía descubrir que hasta un viejo galápago milenario tenía más maña que él para conseguir el cariño de una linda chica…

— Nunca me casaré… — dijo, mientras su corazón se llenaba de añoranza, y sus párpados de lágrimas.

Si hubiese tenido nariz, se la habría restregado por la manga: En este mundo extraño, hay mucha injusticia.

Mientras, como el cocodrilo anunció, la colada se hecho a perder y hubo que poner una segunda lavadora.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Bueno, esta historia no lo toméis muy en serio. Quería hacer un homenaje a la guapa sirena y a la tortuga favorita del maestro Roshi, al mismo tiempo que hacía una historia graciosa y surrealista sobre el deseo de Krilin por tener una novia. Yamcha es el otro que siempre pensaba en bodas, pero únicamente Krilin cumplió su deseo.

Por supuesto, aparece Cocodrilo con gafas, uno de esos extraños seres que aparecieron por la serie de animación, y que poca gente recuerda ¿qué ha sido de ti, Cocodrilo con gafas? Siempre has sido cruel con tus fans ¿Por qué te volviste un villano de pronto? ¿Que te hizo abandonar Kame house? ¿la mala influencia de Lunch? Nunca lo sabremos.

Estés donde estés, te recordamos, Cocodrilo con gafas.

Vuelve pronto.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


	5. Son Goku x Snow

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Primer Amor (Son Goku x Snow)**

— Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes que amas?

La dulce Snow solía formular esa pregunta muchas veces, en los días largos de diciembre tras la derrota del ejercito Red Ribbon, mientras miraba caer los más cruentos copos del invierno. Su madre, junto a la llama del brasero y removiendo el puchero, simplemente podía sonreír para si misma y encogerse de hombros.

Juventud divino tesoro. De sobra sabía que su niña ya había sido alcanzada por la flecha del querubín alado…

— Pues se sabe y ya está, creo — pretendía hablar sin que se notara que una parte de ella encontraba tierna y divertida la situación: No quería avergonzar a Snow, mas una mujer experimentada sabe que los jóvenes ven los problemas más escuetos como si fueran grandes cerros imposibles de escalar: —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por nada, por curiosidad…

La pequeña no apartaba la vista de la ventana, a pesar de la penumbra de afuera. Su cabeza solía descansar sobre sus manitas tiernas, rosadas por el calor del chocolate a la taza. Al suspirar, el aliento dejaba una marca de vaho sobre el cristal, y luego su dedo intentaba trazar la silueta de un corazón infantil — Mamá, — añadía después —. ¿Crees que Goku volverá algún día?

Si él sólo supiera, aunque puede que nunca le importe…

Muchas horas, muchos días han ido pasando, esperando una señal en el cielo que no llega: Con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su inocencia, con todo lo que ella imagina que debe ser el amor verdadero.

Snow únicamente quiere, con todo su ser, el poder divisar una diminuta nube amarilla… De alguien que le prometió volver.

— ¿Quién sabe? Es posible. No tienes que esperarlo...

— Siempre, siempre esperaré.

— Eso está bien, cariño: Pero Siempre es mucho tiempo… — su madre se veía obligada a sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con añoranza. Porque su alma, madura como el vino, conocía que el tiempo y el amor no juegan con la misma baraja. Cuando se es joven, uno cree que el amor primerizo debe ser algo imposible de olvidar…

El tiempo pasa, tiene que pasar.

Incluso pasa demasiado rápido.

Y Snow todavía quería soñar con su valiente héroe.

¿Cómo no va a serlo? Si él salvó a la villa entera Jingle del terrible ejercito Red Ribbon, cuyo dirigente pretendía matarlos a todos si no cumplían sus demandas. Y hazaña aún mas grande volvió hacer, tras derrotar al vil demonio verde que habitó largo tiempo en las pesadillas de la niña…

Pensaba en sus ojos negros y en su cara de pánfilo pueblerino…

¿Será más alto ahora?

¿El pelo más largo?

¿Estará gordo tras zampar tanto como solía comer?

Al menos… ¿Él todavía recordará su nombre?

Aún con todo, hay algo que ella misma sentía que estaba cambiando.

Siempre habría afecto… ¿Mas, eso era amor? ¿O sólo un recuerdo radiante de la infancia?

—El amor es una cacería constante, muchachita — Así eran los consejos de la mujer rara y taimada que conoció en el bar de la plaza, en su primer empleo como camarera a media jornada. Mientras dejaba que Snow le rellenase de bourbon la copa vacía, la maleante de dorada cabellera limpiaba la bochilla de su arma y devoraba Onigiris.

— Lo dice como si no importara lo que él piense…

— Sandeces — sus dientes rechinaban aún con el arroz en el extremo de la lengua. Snow no podía sospechar que, como ella misma, perdida y sin entender el significado del amor, iba persiguiendo ese sentimiento profundo que la joven pelirroja todavía no había logrado descifrar —. Si te gusta algo, no esperes y ve a por ello, salvajemente. Que ése no crea que se puede librar de ti tan rápido.

Y ahora, en el presente, Snow sólo se sorprende por haber sido tan audaz al besar unos labios que nunca imaginó que besaría. Le aturde lo fácil que fue, de la manera y el valor que encontró cuando no lo esperaba. Y de lo reconfortante que era abrazar el cuerpo de aquel al que entregó su virginidad; a pesar de ser extraño, grande y surcado de cosidos.

No era lo que esperaba siendo cría, y se alegra por ello.

Con el amanecer lejano, pasa la noche en silencio mirando el rostro de Hatchan, el cual dormita a su lado bajo las sabanas y con el ronquido de una cafetera express. Y lo ve hermoso. El más perfecto y hermoso de los hombres.

No cambiaría este momento por nada.

Ni por un héroe con un bastón mágico.

Porque sabe hoy reconocer un sueño infantil del verdadero anhelo de un alma que aprendió a conocerse a si misma.

—Me pregunto que fue de esa mujer con pintas de terrorista… — se oye a si misma mascullar, abandonándose a la somnolencia, y a la grata felicidad que le trasmitía sentir los brazos de su amante dormilón — ¿Lograría encontrar al individuo que perseguía…?

Bueno, si algo había aprendido de Goku, su amiguito de la infancia, es que existían muchas cosas misteriosas en el planeta en el que ambos vivían. La vida preparaba emocionantes descubrimientos. Tal vez la rubia fantasmagórica encontró aquello que siempre quiso, pero Snow no se sorprendería si lo encontró en el lugar memos esperado: Después de todo, en este mundo hay grandes y bondadosos hombres para amar; pero también hay androides con corazón de oro, animales antropomórficos y monstruos empleados por hechiceras…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Otra historia para Snow, o Suno, después de todo, su presencia fue anecdótica en la primera historia: la pequeña pelirroja que fue una de las amigas de Goku en la serie clásica; y que como muchos otros personajes, hizo su función y desapareció. Siempre pensé que sentía cierto amor de niña por Goku, y se que algunos fans solían preferir a ella como compañera sentimental de él, antes de Chi-chi. Pero, soy super fan de Snow-Hatchan, no lo puedo evitar XD Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, crean o no, estos ayudan mucho, y dan muchos ánimos.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


	6. Tapion x Zangya

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

 **Escrito por Iluvendure**

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Villana (Tapion x Zangya)**

El roedor de dos cabezas movía sus bigotes intentando notar algo en el ambiente, una mínima señal: Su instinto animal avistaba que, a pesar de la falsa tranquilidad, algo se cernía sobre él. La sabana del satélite, coronada con rancios arbustos rojizos y hierba seca, era un falso mar en calma, iluminado por las estrellas de Konats. Y, de la misma manera que lo percibió, cual zumbido, ocurrió…

Lo notó como una fuerza violenta, un agarre en ambos cuellos gemelos, aprisionando las vértebras hasta que se oyó el crujido de la lenta agonía. Porque la atacante se tomó tiempo para recrearse en la crueldad. Finalmente la bestezuela, por mucho que pataleó en su desesperación, perdió la vida entre manos suaves y pequeñas, pertenecientes a una mujer de rara beldad de ninfa que poseía una voluptuosa melena, similar a los anillos de una sierpe.

Zangya sabía ser letal en todo lo que hacía, incluso cuando tenía hambre. Sus ojos gélidos, casi mezquinos, fueron analizando detenidamente la presa ganada y, tras sopesarlo, la ató a su cinturón gastado. Pronto se alejó volando hacía la parte norte del satélite, y allí descendió hasta tomar tierra con la gracia de una bailarina exótica (y no con los movimientos de la asesina perniciosa que era en verdad)

— Hay cena por si quieres saberlo. Pero me imagino que no —dijo a su compañero, el cual descansaba bajo las sombras de un baobab lanudo. Lo contempló sin ocultar una sardónica mueca de diversión, viendo que él la confrontaba con su inconsolable desdén y permanecía quieto, exactamente igual que el árbol centenario.

No eran amigos, a pesar de viajar juntos por necesidad, y no hacia falta fingirlo. Él lo sabia y ella también: Que él la despreciaba por todo lo que ella había sido y representaba.

— Quédate allí si quieres, héroe, me da igual — añadió ella despreocupada, arrastrando el sonido. Sin más demora, encendió la hoguera y empezó a rasurar la pieza de caza, usando la habilidad de los tramperos espaciales. Ella era un vástago del planeta Hera, una nómada galáctica y una mercenaria, temida eones atrás por los mismísimos reyes Kai. Por la hermosura de sus facciones y su piel añil perlada, quedaba patente que era heredera de terribles antepasados con la sangre de Makai en sus venas, volviéndola longeva y peligrosa a niveles sobrehumanos. Por el contrario la piel del hombre era ligeramente rosada, casi malva, lo que indicaba que pertenecía a otra raza antigua y longeva, los Konatsianos, quienes la leyenda de su origen los enlazaban con los dioses del bien.

Mecido por la quietud que la oscuridad parecía ofrecer, el héroe la dejo trabajar y volvió a dejarse arrastrar por sus pensamientos y por los brillos sobre el distante techo estrellado. Tapion era capaz de reconocer las estrellas que no hace tanto pensó que no volvería a ver. Estaba bajo cielos conocidos… Debía ser feliz… Y no lo lograba…

Había vuelto a su tiempo, podía vivir en paz con los pocos que quedaban de su pueblo, y una sensación de añoranza recuperada nacía cada vez que observaba esas constelaciones de antaño, las cuales aprendió a identificar en la escuela marcial de Konats junto con su hermano. Pero, entre esos pensamientos crecían otros que helaban su sangre, sentimientos de remordimiento y pesar: Con su necesidad de cumplir sus propios deseos de nuevo había puesto a su mundo en peligro.

Tras conocer a los guerreros terrícolas y tener en sus manos la maquina del tiempo, iluso de él, pensó que podría cambiar el destino de Konats; salvar a Minoshia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y vencer al monstruo Hildegarn, conociendo ahora los acontecimientos del futuro. ¿Y que logró creyéndose un héroe? Cambiar el tiempo a peor, traer más muerte y destrucción tras liberar otro mal que estaba encerrado: Bojack y sus guerreros de plata, tan despiadados como un glaciar eterno, confinados en una prisión intemporal por los soberanos de los puntos cardinales. Y ahora, tanto el poder que ofrecía ser el dueño de Hildegarn y de la maquina del tiempo, como la belleza de la galaxia Konats, se habían convertido en los tesoros que más ambicionaba el tirano de Hera.

Cuando el dolor por los errores y el cansancio de mirar el cielo fueron demasiado para su corazón, Tapion buscó el consuelo en la música. Tomó su ocarina y la melodía de su niñez floreció como una enredadera, en la afonía enigmática de la planicie, igual que las olas marinas rompiendo sobre la playa. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo: No estaba solo. Una voz femenina cantaba al compás de la ocarina, con silabas soñadoras y tersas que él no conocía, pues pertenecían a una lengua tan vieja como el universo. Y esto lo dejo estupefacto. No esperaba encontrar una belleza semejante brotando de semejante dueña:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — inquirió sin darse cuenta de la tosquedad de la pregunta.

— ¿Ahora te molesta que cante?

Ella pareció desafiarlo de nuevo, levantando la barbilla ligeramente ladeada y curvando ambas cejas. Permanecía sentada en cuclillas, erguida y con el fuego de la hoguera silueteando su cabello inquietante, que a la luz parecía oro. Y por vez primera, Tapion percibió que poseía una figura exuberante, diferente a las damas de su hogar, perturbándole tal reconocimiento. Porque, como soldado entrenado y campeón del bien, poco versado estaba en lo referente a la interacción con el género femenino:

— No, no es eso… — añadió, sintiéndose estúpido porque se le enredaban las palabras—. Es que esta melodía no tiene letra, entre mi pueblo es un sonido de protección: ¿Tú… te la has inventado?

— Pues si, ¿tienes algo que objetar, héroe?

— No, sólo me ha sorprendido…

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Tapion — La muchacha volvió hablar, extrañamente profunda y sentenciosa, y él se dio cuenta que también por primera vez acababa de oírla pronunciar su nombre —. Es muy fácil juzgar a una mujer. En eso, eres como Bojack…Él se hizo una idea muy equivocada sobre mí, y pensó que sería su avecilla amaestrada siempre.

Durante largos minutos, ambos decidieron callar, y la visión de la hoguera hogareña fue en lo único que quisieron tener la vista fija. Los olores penetrantes de las cabezas del animal asado y la madera chamuscada subían buscando la noche, serpenteando.

— Zangya ¿Por qué has traicionado a tu líder? — Tapion desgarró el silencio, preguntándose a si mismo que esperaba en la respuesta de una criatura como ella, una villana—. ¿Por qué me has ayudado a escapar de él y luchas a mi lado?

¿Que extraña aliada había encontrado en una mujer de Hera? Una a la que temía como a una daga afilada, y a pesar de todo… ¿Algún día la situación cambiaría? ¿Podrían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro?

— Él lo iba hacer tarde temprano, traicionarme… — llegó la contestación de una boca llena: Zangya iba dando mordiscos pequeños a la carne con sus dientes diminutos, igual que diamantes, y sus labios carnosos asediaron la atención de Tapion, más de lo que él quiso admitir — . ¿Te sorprende? Mi gente es así, errabunda, competitiva y sin un pasado noble. Conquistadores. No creas que yo tengo algo bueno sólo porque doy letra a una canción. Sigo siendo lo que soy, una asesina ¿Qué más da si te he salvado? Estoy pensando en mí, y únicamente en mí. Contigo, tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir y no acabar con las costillas atravesadas por el puño de Bojack.

— Me han pasado tantas cosas, obré tantos desastres… Que ya nada me asombra … Únicamente deseo haber sido más sensato cuando tuve ocasión, menos arrogante. No haber creído que estaba destinado a cambiar lo que debía ocurrir… — replicó él, dibujando en su cara una tibia y franca sonrisa. Su pelo rojo, del mismo color que la hierba y con un peinado parejo a su estirpe divina, fue acariciado por la brisa. Como si ésta pretendiera consolarlo —. No importa — al final, dictaminó —. A pesar de todo, me gustó oír tu voz. Me gustó y creí que debías saberlo: ¿Me dirás el significado de la letra?

Zangya se puso en pie y tardó mucho en responder. Igual que si, al haber él recuperado la seguridad, ella la perdiera:

— ¿No tienes miedo de que trate de pecado y muerte? — en el tono había burla, fiereza.

— Dudo mucho que hable de eso — confesó Tapion con una distintiva certeza, pero también indiferencia. Se fue echando lentamente hacia atrás y acabó recostándose lo mejor que pudo entre las raíces. Esperando que la capa cumpliera el cometido de protegerlo del frío nocturno.

— Oh, el caballero konatsiano que cree saberlo todo del alma ajena. Comete tu cabeza de roedor de una vez y deja de hablar tanto… — esta vez, fue ella la que apartó la vista, casi cohibida y buscando las formas de las ascuas, mucho mas fáciles de comprender que sus propios sentimientos—. ¿Quién sabe? Ya veremos: a lo mejor habla de amor, a lo mejor habla de felonía y estupidez. Puede que te lo diga, puede que no. Podría ser que lo descubras tú solo, si tienes valor.

Mas Tapion no logró objetar esa afirmación: el sueño y el cansancio ganaron la ofensiva y ella decidió no perturbarlo.

Lo necesitaba descansado. Los días venideros serían agotadores para ambos y sus posibilidades mínimas… De primera mano, conocía a Bojack y sus anhelos de autócrata, porque ella misma los ha sentido, y aún los siente, en esa parte oscura que tiene como hija de Hera. Pero también, desde que conoció a ese hombre tonto de Konats, tan ajeno a ella porque piensa antes en los demás que en si mismo, sabe que algo en su interior no puede ser ya igual. Algo que le hace pensar en letras para melodías insustanciales.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— el Relato que acabáis de leer nació de una idea que siempre quise escribir: Yo deseaba saber más de Tapion tras usar la maquina del tiempo, y pensé que podría ser interesante que, por causa de tener ese poder, cometiera el error de adelantar el despertar de los guerreros de Bojack, y así, crear una línea de tiempo diferente. Una línea del tiempo donde Tapion y Bojack deben luchar el uno contra el otro, la historia eterna del héroe contra su Némesis. ¿Bojack trataría de tener la maquina del tiempo? ¿Sus aliados lo traicionarían? ¿Minoshia y su hermano volverían a estar juntos? ¿Tapion tendría nuevos aliados que no conocemos? Ninguno de los personajes ha sido creado por Toriyama (si diseñados, no creados), pero ambas películas son fascinantes, y me gustan mucho, y creo que podría salir una gran historia de esto. Zangya es otro personaje que físicamente es muy hermoso, y no sabemos nada de ella, y creo que podría ser un buen compañero para Tapion, alguien ambivalente del que jamás podría confiar, pero donde la línea de la maldad y la bondad se desdibujarían. Porque Zangya puede no ser tan malvada como ella cree, como Tapion puede no ser tan bueno como él pensaba... Todas las personas tienen su lado malo y su bondad, sus errores y su superación. Es mi invención que la gente de Hera y los Konats descienden de los demonios y de los Kaioshin, mas me gusta la idea de que tengan un pasado legendario.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


	7. Bills x Princess Snake

**Sólido como una Droga**

 **Pequeños fragmentos de amor en el universo de Dragon Ball**

 **Escrito por Iluvendure**

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Desproporcionado (Bills x Princess Snake)**

El seísmo fue la primera de las señales que los ogros percibieron.

El suelo del infierno en el Más allá comenzó a menearse como gelatina, a trompicones suaves. Ante esto, simplemente los ogros pensaron que uno de los miles de volcanes infernales estaba en erupción y no le dieron importancia. El fuego no suele ser motivo de alarma en la tierra del Castigo Perpetuo porque la gente está bastante habituada a ello... Nos obstante, lo cierto es que SI llegó el fuego...

Vino del cielo. Y fue mucho PEOR que un volcán.

Los empleados de la flagelación detuvieron la faena, curiosos por saber que ocurría. Los látigos no chasquearon y los tridentes dejaron de pinchar. De seguido, la mayor parte de la población, compuesta por almas malvadas y funcionarios públicos bajo las órdenes de Enma Daioh, clavaron la vista en las nubes ambarinas que recubrían la bóveda celeste, la única separación existente entre todos los pisos de los divinos mundos...

— Oiga, ¿es normal tantos truenos ruidosos? Parece una canción heavy metal de las buenas — preguntó Saike a su supervisor, tras quitarse los auriculares.

El muchacho era un becario, alguien que aún debía esperar cien años más para terminar las prácticas en el juzgado la muerte y conseguir el título. Pero, aunque ya llevaba tiempo allí, no parecía asimilar lo más básico de la formalidad de su oficio: Vestía como si acabara de volver de botellón en un antro de Makai.

— Por supuesto que no lo es… — gruñó el aludido, un hombrecillo azulado intachablemente peinado y trajeado según dictaba la etiqueta administrativa (incluida corbata atigrada) —. ¿Sabes lo peor, ogro? que siempre pasan este tipo de cosas cuando llega la hora del café…

Pero las quejas de los malos horarios del descanso fueron interrumpidas. Una voz, con el suficiente sentido común para gritar, se impuso:

— Es Jadōshin ¡Es Jadōshin bajo su forma de bestia! —y el eco aterrado que dejó se unió al estruendo del cielo.

Es uno de los problemas de tener como vecino del piso superior a una deidad. Los dioses tienen arrebatos inconsolables de proporciones bíblicas, y, aunque la Princesa Serpiente no solía materializarse muy a menudo fuera de su palacete, cuando lo hacía, lo hacia por todo lo "grande". Al pie de la letra.

En pocas horas el infierno burocrático se volvió la tierra del caos: Funcionarios de todos los tamaños y pecadores sin perdón corrían de aquí para allá como gallinas sin cabeza, intentando escapar de los fogonazos de la gran serpiente mitológica, la señora de los deseos profundos (cuyas necesidades "lubricas" no habían sido aplacadas).

La anillada cosa, esa monstruosidad que solo puede arraigarse en las pesadillas mortales, descargó su furia descontrolada; puesto que al retorcerse, sus escamas caían igual que una lluvia de flechas, y el humo de sus fauces envenenó el aire. Mas, el placer no le llegó con estas acciones, y desapareció de la misma forma que vino; disipándose entre las nubes como si fuera un pez abisal de las profundidades.

… …

Una vez en casa, la Princesa Serpiente se echó sobre su exuberante lecho (adornado para lo que debió ser una ocasión especial) y dejó que la almohada recibiera sus lágrimas, nocivas cual ácido corrosivo. Tenía la boca atiborrada con helado de chocolate, y lo engullía cucharada tras cucharada, siendo el verdadero sustituto de sus ilusiones no cumplidas:

— Nunca. No pienso perdonárselo… ¿Por qué no me mato aquí mismo? — Gemía entre hipos de azufre cual niña pequeña, a pesar de que en realidad era una más que milenaria criatura —. Olvidarse de nuestra cita, dejarme plantada… A mí. ¿Cómo se atreve? Arrogante, Mentecato, Mentiroso: ¿Quién se cree que soy para tratarme así? Yo soy eterna...

—Si, querida princesa….

A los pies de la cama, una corte de damiselas hacían las veces de "fieles amigas" ante la crisis nerviosa. Rodeaban a la dama alicaída igual que un corrito de planetas gravitando alrededor del astro sol. Una de ellas, con todas sus buenas intenciones, no paraba de refrescarla con un abanico de papel:

— Fui concebida entre la luz y la noche… Aunque todavía estoy de buen ver — dictó Jadōshin, esperando el afirmativo canturreó de su coro de seguidoras calmara sus oídos:

— Sin la menor duda.

— Los hombres mueren por mí.

— Por supuesto: Literalmente.

La tarrina de helado salió disparaba y se quedó pegada en el techo marmolado unos segundos, hasta que terminó por caer con un sonido sordo sobre la alfombra. Luego, Jadōshin comenzó a patalear, y los condones y pétalos de rosas saltaron fuera de la colcha para desparramarse por el suelo. Sentía otra vez ganas de mudar de piel, dejar de ser hermosa, y volver a recorrer el cielo eterno. Buscar victimas bajo la forma de la serpiente, o mejor, buscarle a él y constreñirlo entre sus anillos. Dejarle claro quién mandaba en la relación:

— Señora, no es tan grave. Solamente se quedó dormido… — oyó la voz de una de sus muchas doncellas, vete a saber cuál. La verdad es que ni le importaba. No quería oír palabras esperanzadoras. Quería madera para alimentar el odio y la rabia...

— ¡No es excusa! Sólo a él se le ocurre ponerse a sobar durante diez años… Bien, pues si le gusta tanto dormir, a partir de ahora será lo único que podrá hacer en la cama. Conmigo, que ya no cuente más.

Pero al gritar su sentencia, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. "¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?" Pensó, mientras hundía el rostro de nuevo entre las sabanas y padecía el dolor del amor verdadero, tan diferente al deseo carnal.

Duele mucho más que la lanza de un guerrero-matador de bestias. Duele más que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes…

Los viejos tiempos eran más fáciles: Comer novios nocivos era una manera muy acertada de empezar de cero. Pero no había quién pudiera "llevarse a la boca" al Devastador de Mundos (Bueno, a no ser que fuera en un 69). Y, aunque lograse por casualidad darle muerte, luego ella querría morirse… Necio amor sincero tan poco práctico.

— Princesa, venga al balcón —oyó, y de seguido, muchas manos femeninas la enderezaron y tiraron de ella—. Hay algo que tiene que ver…

— No quiero aire fresco…

— Venga, venga. Tiene que verlo…

Tras asomar la cabeza por la ventana, levantó la mirada de mala gana y algo en ella, ante la ilusión retornada, se volvió más suave que la seda…

Había muerte en el horizonte. El fulgor de la combustión de magnas supernovas parecía dibujar una hermosa silueta, casi similar a un ramo de flores de un galán tratando de pedir perdón humildemente a su novia. No era otra cosa que la particular forma que tienen los seres superiores de hacerse la corte: En bíblicas proporciones; desmedidas y alocadas como sus propias pasiones.

Apoyando ambos codos en la barandilla y reconfortada por los suspiros de las embelesadas criadas, Jadōshin se quedó contemplando el regalo titánico de su amante. A lo lejos, los meteoros de la destrucción ya habían alcanzado el planeta de Kiaoh-sama y un mono chillaba envuelto en llamas ...

Seguía pensando que era un imbécil…

Pero, era "su imbécil"…

— Oh, Bills, no puedo enfadarme contigo — susurró su confesión, como la tonadilla amorosa instalada en su corazón.

… …

La consecuencias del ataque se hicieron notar en el mundo infernal: Durante una semana, Saike pidió la baja porque tenía las posaderas al rojo vivo. Lo disfrutó jugando a la consola, pero sentarse fue un autentico incordio para él. Son los gajes del oficio.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— este relato es una pequeña continuación de "casamentera", mi Bills-princesa serpiente, que fue curiosamente el primer fic de con Bills y Wiss en esta comunidad (aunque tardó mucho en terminarse). Aun recuerdo la descripción del rimel de Wiss XD. Creí que seria divertido narrar un poco con más detalle que pasó después, el desastroso romance entre el Dios de la Destrucción y la Diosa medio Demonio, el cual, a pesar de ser desproporcionado, es de lo mas humano y necio. En la versión de España, los ogros no tienen una particular manera de decir las cosas, mientras que en la versión de México, tienen una forma muy especial de hablar. Ha sido difícil pensar cual era el camino a seguir, pero al final, siempre me decanto por la traducción del manga y no del anime que es la que más me agrada…

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


End file.
